Fireworks
by Black Diamond75
Summary: que te parece lA IDEA de ganr dinero de una forma facil y sencilla? pues Soul Evans sabe como... con un estante de besos el cual llamara la atecion de todos incluso de su ex novia con la que termino hace 2 años...¿sentira lo mismo el cuando se besen?...
1. the plan! 8D

**Fireworks**

**Capitulo 1: El Plan**

**Soul Pov **

Me prepare para ir a la escuela muy ansioso ya que tenia un buen plan en mi mente para poder recolectar dinero que me faltaba para la motocicleta que tanto quería.

Perdón mi nombre es Soul Evans y tengo 17 años… si lo se me voy a graduar en este año y cuando termine me ire a la universidad mas cara de Death City….

Por que? Simple tenia una beca… y tengan por seguro que no la iba a desperdiciar….

Bueno… me apresure y camine hasta la parada del autobús…

-pronto tendre mi propia motocicleta y en ella me ire a la universidad…

Sin siquiera notarlo, el autobús llego y se fue, dejándome a mi en completo estado de shock

-Maldicion, perdi el autobús y ahora quien podrá ayudarme?

Y como si fuera un momento de película, Black Star mi mejor amigo, apareció con su coche…

-Viejo, porque esa cara eh?

-Black perdi el bus- le dije mientras señalaba hacia donde supuestamente estaba.

-Quieres que tu gran Dios te lleve a la escuela?

Ah… esto es una broma ¿cierto?

-Vamos viejo, súbete y asi pueda demostrarle a Tsubaki que es bueno ayudar a los minusválidos…- dijo mientras me arrastraba alinterior de su vehiculo

Lo mire mientras el me llevaba al cole…

-Dios se ve tan raro que tu mejor amigo te lleve al colegio- me dije a mi mismo

-A que te refieres?- me dijo Black mientras paraba el coche por un semáforo.

-Bueno, no se, se ve algo _gay_- dije mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

Pero solo llegue a oir la risa de mi mejor amigo… lo mire detenidamente hasta que se le paso, y me pudo contestar.

-Viejo yo no tengo la culpa de que a los homosexuales les guste un Dios como yo…- me dijo mientras seguía estallándose de la risa.

Por suerte habíamos llegado al colegio pero Black seguía riéndose lo que me causo un fastidio enorme.

-Si como sea- dije mientras me bajaba de su auto…

Me fui hasta el centro del patio en donde instale mi pequeño puesto, el cual haría qque me comprara mi motocicleta tan ansiada.

Se preguntaran porque lo hare ahora, bueno digamos que me gustaba pasar tiempo fuera del aula…

Comencé a armarlo, obviamente ignorando las miradas curiosas de algunos estudiantes.

Cuando termine decidi colgar, el letrero principal el cual me haría ganar la atención de todos los alumnos, especialmente las chicas

Al finalizar y colocar el pequeñtrerito que decía "_disponible"_ ya había una fila lar lga de estudiantes.

Y como no iba a tener buenas visitas si era un… estante de besos…

Bueno hasta ahí me pareció una buena idea…

**Domo domo mina!**

**Aquí les traigo un fic llamado Firework, pero cuidado no es plagio solo que me inspire en la canción de Katty Perry y un episodio de Glee.**

**Que les pareció? Pervertido, gracioso,¿aburrido?**

**Dejen sus reviews y sean sinceras plisss**

**Vere si puedo subir mas capis de Marked -3-**

**Att: Black Papermoon75**


	2. Memories 8:

**Domo domo mina-san!**

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de Fireworks, el cual vuelvo y repito no es plajio (dicculpen mis faltass horrograficas, digo ortograficas)**

**Qui el segundo capi…../**

**Capitulo 2: Memorias**

**Soul Pov**

Bueno como ya saben el puesto iba de maravilla…

Chicas linddas cobrando un beso por dos dólares del chico mas cool del colegio…

Obviamente iba a besarlas a todas porque quien no querria un beso mio…

Bueno… si existe alguien a quien no podía besar…

Y justo esa persona iba pasnado por mi puesto pero no por el beso sino para pasar de lado y continuar su camino…

Si… ella es mi ex novia…Maka Albarn…

No se ni porque saliamos… yo era cool y ella un raton de biblioteca…

Yo siempre iba a fiestas y ella se quedaba en casa estudiando o leyendo…

Solo se que algo en mi interior se vacio cuando terminamos…

Y eso no fue nada cool…

_Hace 2 años atrás…_

_-Oye Soul, que te parece si hacemos una apuesta…- dijo mi mejor amigo Black Star quien estaba sentado a lado mio para supuestamente estudiar…_

_-Que?- le dije en voz baja y algo fastidiado porque yo si quería estudiar…_

_-Ves a esa chica de alla…- dijo mientras señalaba a una chica con lentes, con su cabello recogido en dos coletas y ademas era plana._

_-Si que hay con ella?- le pregunte con desinteres_

_-Ella es Maka Albarn, la líder del grupo de ajedrez, la capitana del declaton académico y ademas la alumna mas aplicada ddel cole…- dijo mientras la veía dde reojo…_

_-y?- le dije con voz aburrida…_

_-Y? pasa que a nosotros nos faltan puntos para pasar… puntos que podríamos conseguir con su ayuda….- me dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro…- y para ello solo necesitamos engañarla… y se de buena fuente que tu le atraes- dijo mientras me empujo haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente sobre el piso atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes e incluso la dde ella…_

_-Estas bien?- dijo una voz femenina cercana a mi_

_-SI solo me cai de trasero, no te preocupes…-dije mientras le sonreí torcidamente causando un adorable sonrojo en su rostro…_

_Oh no, bueno ya tengo los puntos asegurados…_

_Ya había pasado un año desde que Maka y yo "saliamos oficialmente"_

_Justo ahora ella y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por el pasillo… obviamente yo estaba en silencio y ella era la única que hablaba.._

_-Y ademas debes acompañarme al club de ajedrez y…- decía Maka mientras yo solo la ignoraba y veía algo mas interesante…_

_Chicas lindas y con una buena delantera…_

_-Soul Evans me estas escuchando…- dijo una voz muy lejana a mi, pero como estaba tan cncentrado en las chicas no me importo saber quien era…_

_De repente a una de las chicas se le cae algo y tuvo que agacharse… y en ese momento sentí dos cosas…_

_Primero mi derrame nasal porque ella solo llevaba una diminuta falda y bueno adivinaran lo que paso… y segundo un duro golpe en mi cabeza seguido de un "eres un pervertido"_

_Cuando desperté me encontre en la enfermería… y con Black a mi lado esperen… ¿¡BLACK STAR!_

_-Oye que haces aquí?- le dije mientras lo miraba bien._

_El pobre tenia un ojo morado y varias marcas en su rostro…_

_Suspire pesadamente… pues ya sabia lo que le paso…_

_-Te volviste a meter al baño de chicas ¿no?- le dije mientras me sentaba en la camilla…_

_-Fue un accidente lo juro…-me dijo mientras trataba de hacer lo mismo que yo…_

_Estuvimos un rato en silencio… hasta que mi mejor amigo hablo…_

_-Y dime…¿Por qué no terminas con tu supuesta novia?- dije el mientras se acomodaba en su camilla_

_-No lo se…- le dije algo inseguro es que era cierto…_

_Ya teníamos los puntos… entonces ¿Por qué no terminar con Maka de una vez antes de que se entere el por que me interese en ella tan de repente?_

_-Porque no lo haces ahora conozco a una chica de linda delantera como te gutan y no se te la podría presentar uno de esto días…- me dijo mientras se acostaba en su camilla…- o me vas a decir que prefieres a la plana de tu "novia"- dijo mientras hacia énfasis en la palabra novia…_

_-Como crees, a parte de plana es mandona y una rata de bibioteca… sabias que pasa mas tiempo en la biblioteca que afuera incluso va cuando es hora de receso ¿puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera tiene amigos… por suerte yo soy su supuesto "novio"…- dije mientras Black y yo reíamos a carcajadas_

_Pero no supe porque tenia un mal presentiemiento en ese momento…_

_Después de nuestra "lindo encuentro" entre mi mejor amigo y yo…_

_Decidi encaminarme hacia donde estaba mi supuesta "novia" y la encontre pero ella no estaba sola…_

_Un chico rubio de ojos azules la estaba abrazando y le susurraba algo al oído…_

_No se porque pero me dieron unas ganas de alejarlo de inmediato…_

_-¿Qué crees que haces?- le dije en el tono mas frio que pude…_

_El me miro con odio y al mismo tiempo mi "novia" se giro para verme y me sentí tan mal viendo su aspecto que decidi no haber llamado la atención…_

_Ella tenia los ojos rojizos y su cabelllo estaba algo despeinado…_

_Maka susurro algo al chic quien asintió y se fue no sin antes darme unamirada de odio…_

_-¿Quién era el?- le dije mientras me acercaba y trataba de abrazarla…_

_Pero ella me dio un golpe en mi mano y me cotesto con voz fría:_

_-Que te importa Evans…- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la salida…_

_-¿Qué te pasa Maka? ¿te he hecho algo malo?-le dije mientras la cogía del brazo y la acorralaba…_

_Ella levanto la mirada y me dio un beso…_

_Aunque era algo torpe, se sintió bien, no mas que bien increíble…_

_Pero termino tan rápido como comenzó…_

_Cuando abri los ojos ella ya se estaba iendo, pero antes de irse se giro para verme y me dijo con voz cansada:_

_-Hemos terminado…- dijo mientras se iba y yo me quedaba de piedra…_

_¿y no era justo eso lo que quería? Pues viéndolo de un modo si, pero ahora después de ese beso…_

_Creo que lo mejor habría sido, darle una oportunidad pero nunca lo volvere a intentar porque ella…_

_Nunca me lo permitirá…._

**Konichiwa!**

**He aquí el segndo capi terminado….**

**Se que ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualize este fic pero es que me quede sin inspiración porque Glee acabo su temporada!**

**Bravo y fue mejor de lo que pensaba!**

**Gracias por los reviews que me han dado en serio me siento orgullosa de mi creación! (llanto de emoción 8=D )**

**Bueno las dejo ahora tengo tarea del cole!**

**Gracias y dejen sus reviews plissss**


	3. Unexpcted notice 8p

**Domo domo mina-san!**

**He aquí el tercer capítulo de Fireworks, el cual es uno de los últimos!**

**8=D**

**Bueno he aquí el capi….. ah! Y garcias por los reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: La noticia inesperada.<strong>

**Soul Pov.**

Después de ese incidente, Maka y yo no nos volvimos a ver ni hablar, eso contando que estábamos en el mismo curso, y nos veíamos en el receso.

Ahora ella había cambiado su apariencia y mucho:

Maka ya no usaba lentes; según lo que esuche por los pasillos es que ya no los necesitaba, su cabello ahora lo llevaba suelto; lo cual la hacia lucir mas atractiva, eso sin contar que le creció un poquito el pecho.

Aun asi, yo estaba seguro que seguía siendo la misma Maka de la que me enamore, porque si, me enamore de ella.

Dicen que al primer amor se le perdona todo, entonces ¿Por qué ella no puede darme una oportunidad? Si ella lo hiciera yo podría ser mejor novio esta vez.[1]

Suspire de aburrimiento, porque no había nadie en los pasillos…

¿Por qué? Porque todos estaban en clases y como a mi no me faltaba ningún punto me saltaba las clases constantemente, especialmente ahotra que me tenia la forma mas divertida y fácil de ganar el dinero restante para mi motocicleta…

De repente vi que un mechon azul venia coriendo y se tropezó con las escaleras, tanto asi que se cayo por ellas…

En ves de ayudarlo, me rei de la suerte de ese sujeto.

Cuando el se lenvanto, deje de reirme solo para hacerlo mas fuerte…

-Black Star, ¿Cómo pudiste caerte de la escalera si eres un Dios?- le dije mientras reia.

-Ya cállate- me dijo mientras me funcia el ceño.

-Bueno, ahora si me diras porque te caíste.-le dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

En su cara cruzo una sonrisa tan feliz que hizo que se me rerizara el cuerpo entero…

"_Soul,viejo, eso no es una buena señal"_

-Soul, por fin consegui una cita con la chica de mis sueños…-dijo mientras en su cara se reflejaba la completa felicidad.

-Que bueno amigo, me alegro.-dije mientras le daba palmaditas en su espalda.

Justo cuando me encaminaba hacia mi puesto, mi mejor amigo dijo algo que hizo que se me pusiera mas nervioso de lo que acostumbraba.

-Viejo, tu me acompañaras, ya que mi hica soñada no quiso salir sola conmigo asi que le pidió a su mejor amiga que la acompañara.

"Al principio ella se negó, aunque mi amada le dijo millón excusas, ella se rehuso, asi que intervine yo y le dije que tenia un amigo apuesto que me acompañaría también y que estaría con ella en toda la cita."

Suspire de frustacion y cansancio pero ya nada podía hacer ya Black Star había hecho el arreglo, lo único que podía hacer era esperar que tipo de chica era y nada mas.

-Dejame que te ayude amigo.-dijo Black mientras me ayudaba a desarmar mi puesto porque ya era momento de salir del colegio y bueno…

Solo me habían dado permiso de hacerlo en el colegio y no en otra parte.

-Y dime, ¿que se supone que vamos a hacer?-le pregunte a mi mejor amigo.

-Bueno, primero iremos a un parque a patinar juntos, después iremos a comer helados, y finalmente cenaremos en un fino restaurante.- dijo el mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Y como piensas pagar todo eso?-le dije mientras ponía mi puesto en el armario del conserje. (xD pobre conserje)

-Yo… he ahorrado para este momento, viejo.-dijo Black mientras saliamos del colegio juntos.

-y dime ¿Cuánto has ahorrado?-le dije a mi mejor amigo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Algo de dinero es una suma muy grande viejo- me dijo el mientras sonreía.

Suspire de frustacion mientras acompañaba a mi mejor amigo a buscar sus "ahorros" en el "banco personal de Black Star", el cual era el colchon de su cuarto _ _|||

-Bueno ya llegamos- me dijo el mientras subíamos hasta su apartamento e íbamos a su cuarto. El cual era un completo desastre.

Su cama desarreglada, ropa donde sea e incluso trozos de pizza en el piso y el techo.

-Ahora se porque tus padres no querían que vivieras solo-le dije mientras trataba de no tocar algo asqueroso.

-Lo siento viejo, pero no sabia que tendría visitas, ademas hoy esta limpio en comparación con los días antriores- me dijo mientras levantaba su colchon y muchas, y cunado digo muchas son muchas, cucarachas salian de ahí. (Puaj! ¡Que asco!)

Negué con mi cabeza rápidamente, ni siquiera yo soy tan repugnante en especial con la limpieza de mi cuarto.

-…400, 450, y 500, viejo tengo $500 y me servirá para llevar a mi linda chica a todo lo planeado.-me dijo mientras corazoncitos salían de sus ojos.

-Oye, que hay de mi, ¿acaso no me pagaras también?-le dije mientras rompia su ensoñación.

-Viejo, tu tienes dinero asi que le pagaras a Maka todo- dijo el mientras volvia a poner sus ojos de corazoncito.

Que amigo mas tacaño, mira que pagarle a Ma… esperen…. Ha dicho el ¡¿MAKA?

-¡¿TENGO UNA CITA CON MAKA?-le dije mientras lo sujetaba y zarandeaba fuertemente.

-¡Ah, si! Me olvide de decirte qu tienes una cita con Maka, la mejor amiga de Tsubaki.-dijo mientras yo me revolvía mis cabellos.

-Demonios, como pudiste, ella y yo… ¿Cómo es que acepto?-le dije mientras me sentaba an algo que esperaba que estuviera limpio.

-Recuerda que te dije que ella no acepto al principio, pero después accedió, y eso que me llevo mucho tiempo.-me dijo el mientras se sentaba en el piso y encima de una trozo de pizza.

-Que voy a hacer ahora Black, ella no quiso hablarme en estos dos años y ahora tenemos una cita-le dije mientras ponía mis manos en mi cara.

-Tranquilo viejo, todo ira bien ella es una buena chica y no te dara problemas te lo aseguro, no por nada es mejor amiga de mi amada-dijo el mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

El se levanto y se fue en dirección a la puerta, pero antes se giro hacia mi y me dijo:

-¡Ah, por cierto! Sobre lo que estas sentado es un pedazo de pizza de hace tres años…-dijo mientras se iba.

Me pare en seguida, y pude ver que en mi trasero había una pizza con hongos, y su queso añejo se impregno en mi pantalón.

-¡BLACK STAR, AHORA SI TE MATO!- dije mientras salía corriendo detrás de el.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 3!<strong>

**Estoy en exámenes del segundo periodo, primer quiquenmestre.(ni yo lo entiendo, mi colegio es raro xD)**

**Actualize este fic porque me inspire de nuevo.**

**Pido disculpas por los capis que supuestamente era de Marked, es que mi compu anda loca y por eso subi los capitulo equivocados.**

**Sorry for that, honestly, I'm was worried about another thing so… that was the problem, but well, I solved it, (xD)**

**Nya! Si se Ingles( ahora si, tanato tiempo de ver Glee en ingles y muchas formas de practicarlo nya!)**

**Esa otra cosa eran exámenes, asi que si tengo justificación. **

**Espero que hayan leído mi recomendación acerca de Mayu Shinjo, y sus mangas increíbles (me los recomendó una compañera)**

**1: es una frase que vi (subtitulos), y escuche en el segundo o tercer capitulo de la tercera o segunda temporada de Glee. (Finn lo dice refiriéndose a Quim).**

**Nya! ¿Reviews? **


	4. Unexpected notice Maka's version

**Domo domo mina-san!**

**He vuelto! Y en vacaciones!**

**Marked será actualizado en unos días asi que: no despeguen fanfictionet de sus compus (nya!)**

**Gracias por los reviews tanto en Marked como en Firework (TTMTT quisiera que mis fics dde school days tuvieran tal popularidad,) pero bueno xD**

**Les cuento que se aproxima el estreno del noveno libro de PC y Kristin Cast (Destined) y no puedo seguir esperando (se estrena el 5 de noviembre o 20 de octubre, hell no se cuando mismo _ _U.**

**Los dejo con el capi! (el cual es un flashback pero desde el punto de vista de Maka)**

**Capitulo 4: Noticia inesperada (Maka versión)**

**Maka Pov.**

Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 17 años y vivo en un departamento con mi mejor amiga Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

Me gustan los gatos a monton, por eso tengo una gatita a la que llame Blair.

Soy capitana del equipo de decatlón académico, líder del grupo de ajedrez, y se podría decir que soy la alumna mas aplicada del colegio.

A pesar de todos mis triunfos, yo no _era_ popular hasta que…

El me engaño…

Su nombre era Soul Evans y me gustaba mucho hace dos años, incluso pensé en decirle que me gustaría tener una cita de _estudio _con el.

Pero el solo me utilizo para poder ganar los malditos puntos que le faltaban para poder seguir estudiando aquí.

Debi saberlo desde el principio ya que una persona como el no podría fijarse en una persona como yo, jamás.

Mas me sentí en las nubes en esos momentos y tal vez por esa razón no percibi nada.

Lo termine de una forma muy agradable y sincera aunque a veces mi corazón dice que lo perdone, mi orgullo me dice lo contrario.

Después de ese incidente, cambie mi imagen totalmente; ya no usaba lentes porque ya se había terminado mi tiempo con ellos, mi cabello ahora lo llevaba suelto y no en dos coletas como acostumbraba.

Mi guardaropa también había cambiado; paso de ser ropa para nerd a ropa de chico popular y esto fue gracias al dinero que mi madre me envio hace días atrás.

Ahora me encontraba en la biblioteca, leyendo acerca de un tema que posiblemente nos podían tomar en el examen de fin de curso.

Estaba sentada en una mesa muy grande en la cual habían muchos libros, la mayoría referentes al mismo tema que estaba leyendo.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, se encontraba mi mejor amiga sentada; ella estaba leyendo algo acerca de la gente Maya o algo asi.

Ese tema le encantaba demasiado, tanto asi que en todos los proyectos a mediados de los años anteriores, simpre presentaba algo relacionado con su cultura o tradiciones.

Sonreí para mis adentros, después de todo si eramos verdaderas amigas.

Mientra estábamos estudiand, un chico de cabelo azul y en form de estrella se acerca a nuestra mesa con una flor y…¿un smoking?

-Disulpa, Tsubaki me gustas mucho y deseaba saber si… ¿querias tener una cita conmigo?- dijo el mientras yo me quede de piedra y mi mejor amiga muy sonrojada.

-Yo n-no p-podria p-porque n-no…-pero el chico no la dejo terminar su "suplica"

-No importa, podría ser una cita doble-dijo el ientras me miraba de reojo.

Y cada ez que hacia eso yo lo fulminaba con mi mirada.

-Bueno, si Maka-chan aceptara yo…-dijo mientras me miraba.

-Demonios, acepto-dije de mala gana mientras volvia a mi lectura.

Ambos sonrrieron sonrojados y se abrazaron mutuamente.

-Entonces esta hecho, cundo vallamos al parque deberas llamarme porque puedo estar distraído.-dijo mientras el se iba.

-De acuerdo, Black Star-dijo ella mientras volvia a sentarse.

-Espera, si tu iras con el, ¿yo quien ire?-dije mientras me paraba de a mesa y se lo decía a _Black Star_.

-Con mi amigo… Soul-dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Oh, ire con Soul-dije tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento.

Esperen… ¡¿EL DIJO SOUL?

-Me niego a salir con el de nuevo-dije mientras fruncia mi ceño.

-Pero Maka-chan, no me dejarasir sola a mi primera cita, yo no se nada de eso y ademas me da miedo quedarme a solas con el-dijo mi mejor amiga mientras apartaba la mirada sonrojada.

Solte un suspiro muy largo y eso funciono para camarme o por lo menos bajar mi mal temperamento.

-¿Y por que no le dijiste eso?-le dije mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Lo intente, ya había rechazado varias de sus propuestas-dijo ella mientras un _clic_ sono en mi cabeza.

"_He ahí la razón del smoking"_ Pensé divertidamente.

-Entonces, esta vez aceptaste una cita doble porque te da miedo estar a solas con un chico-dije con una voz algo curiosa.

Mi mejor amiga se sonrojo tanto que parecía familiar de los tomates.

-Mas o menos-dijo mientras escondia su cabeza en uno de los libros.

Era mi mejor amiga asi que al fin y al cabo le debía esta por haber estado ahí para mi cuando deje a Soul.

-Esta bien, acepto esta _cita_dije con una sonrisa muy maliciosa resaltando la ultima palabra.

El rsotro de Tsubaki se lleno de una luz de esperanza que podía jurar que me dio miedo.

-Gracias, Maka-chan…-me dijo ella mientras me abrazaba.

-Tsubaki-chan, debemos terminar rápido si quieres preparte, correcion pepararnos para la cita- dije mientras volvíamos a lo nuestro.

Definitivamente no había planeado esto pero de algún modo paso porque algo me decía que algo cambiaria esta noche.

**Domo domo mina-san!**

**He aquí el penúltimo** **capitulo de Fireworks( llanto desenfrendo)**

**Subire Marked en unos días xD (para aquellos que lo leen)**

**Voy a hacer fics de la Casa De La Noche(el aburrimiento y la espera me estresa y mucho!)**

**Gracias por los reviews y su apoyo**

**ATT: Black Papermoon75**


	5. The date

**Domo domo mina-san!**

**He vuelto! Y con mas sorpresas ya antes mencionadas.!**

**Lamento la tardanza pero es que estab tan inspirada haciendo new directions que se me olvido subir este capitulo.**

**Si es el ultimo, pero se subdividirá en tres partes, siendo esta la primera; ¿Por qué? Diran, beuno es que en cada capitulo se revelara como a yendo la cita, (xD).**

**Sin mas preámbulos, los dejo con la primera parte!**

**Capitulo 5: La cita**

_**Parte uno: Patinaje.**_

**Maka Pov.**

-¿Tsubaki-chan, estas lista?-le dije a mi mejor amiga mientras salía del baño con una bata de baño y una toalla color rosa en mi cabello.

-S-Si Maka-chan, pero debbo decirte algo-dijo Tsubaki mientras se asomaba al cuarto en donde me encontraba.

Mi mejor amiga vestia una camiseta holgada color negra con estrellas fucsias, unos shorts color negro que le llegaban muy arriba de sus rodillas (**N/A: **lamento eso pero aquí en mi país si existen shorts mas debajo de la rodilla y no se los llama pescador, sino pregunten a las tiendas de centro comercial _ _U).

También llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y usaba unas pulseras muy bonitas hechas a mano (**N/A: **lamento meterme de nuevo pero también en mi país se hacen pulseras a mano, en serio no es broma, y son de muchos colores / y ademas son muy monas).

**-**Primero que nada, ya llamaste al chico para que nos avise en donde va a estar el y su _amigo_ para que no andemos como mensas por el parque preguntando por ellos para mas que nadie conocido este por ahí y nos de mucha impaciencia y nos terminemos yendo para descubrir que estaban a nuestro lado todo el tiempo-le dije mientras veía como Tsubaki-chan se sonrojaba y se iba a su cuarto.

Sonreí para mis adentros, eso que dicen que de la experiencia se aprende es muy cierto.

Termine de arreglarme y me fui al espejo que había en el baño.

Al igual que mi mejor amiga usaba una blusa holgada solo que la mia era de color morada con varias flores en ella de color rosa.

Llevaba también unos shorts pero de color rosa, estos eran un poquito mas largos que los de Tsubaki-chan pero solo era un poquito.

Me hice mis dos coletas y Salí del baño muy feliz conmigo misma.

-¡Tsubaki-chan, ya llamaste al chico!-le dije mientras iba a su cuarto.

-Y-Ya lo hice-dijo ella nerviosamente.

En ese mismo instante recordé que ella iba a decirme algo muy importante.

-Tsubaki-chan ¿Puedo pasar?-dije mientras golpeaba su puerta y esperaba una respuesta.

La cual llego casi de inmediato, al dejarme pasar a su cuarto.

-Y bien Tsubaki-chan ¿Qué querías decirme antes?-dije mientras veía como ella temblaba levemente.

-Bueno, veras yo… no se lo digas por favor-dijo en una voz muy bajita que si no fuera porque estuve cerca no la habría oído.

-Lo juro-dije mientras ponía un puño sobre mi corazón.

Mi mejor amiga me sonrio, sabia que cada vez que hago eso yo jamás rompia un juramento.

Solto un suspiro y creo que estaba lista para decirme lo que quería decirme.

-Es que yo…-

**Soul Pov.**

-Llegaran muy pronto ¿verdad? No me dejrara plantado ¿verdad?-decia Black Star mientras corria de un lado al otro impaciente.

-No lo harán, bueno tu _amada_ no, Maka tal vez…-dije mientras tomaba asiento en uno dde los bancos que habían cerca de nsotros.

-Pero si ella no viene, entonces Tsubaki…-dijo mientras rompia en llanto.

Lo mire en silencio, si que ddebia estar enamorado para que se ponga a llorarpor una chica

"_Asi como yo"_ Negué con mi cabeza rápidamente, yo lo estaba pero ¿y si Maka….?

-Ya llegaron,que bueno-dijo Black Star mientras corria donde su amada.

Yo me gire al mismo tiempo que quedaba boquiabierta.

Maka estaba vestida como nunca antes la había visto, como una chica normal de nuestra edad, y no como una nerd como acostumbraba.

-Evans, será mejor que cierres la boca sino quieres que una mosca se te entre por ahí-dijo ella mientras pasaba por mi lado y empezaba a caminar con Tsubaki pisándoles los talones, y un Black Star algo deslumbrado por la belleza de su _prometida_.

-Viejo es cierto, te ves como un completo depravado viéndole las piernas a Maka-dijo mi mejor amigo mientras la mencionada se giraba me mandaba una mirada asesina.

Y yo mismo pase esa mirada a Black, por Dios, no le estaba viendo las piernas ¿o si? Bueno no es mi culpa que llevara un pequeño short, aunque no era muy pequeño, pero de todas formas.

-Soul, ¿acaso no vas a venir?-dijo mi mejor amigo desde un punto muy lejado del parque.

-¿Eh? Si claro, ya voy-dije mientras corria ya que veía qu no me estaban esperando y conociendo a Black Star, ya quería llegar ahí lo mas pronto posible.

-Me alegro que trajeras las rodilleras y un casco-dijo mi mejor amigo a su amada, mientras ella asentía sonrojadamente por la atención del chico.

-Me sorprende que aun pueda dirigirle la palabra y no tartamudear como Chrona, es un milagro-dijo Maka a mi lado mas para si misma que para mi, pero igual decidi contestarle.

-Si ¿no? Es obvio que se gustan-dije mientras desviaba mi mirada al sentir la suya sobre mi, por mi anterior comentario.

Oi como bufaba por lo que dije y justo cuando le iba a decir algo, escuchamos algo proveniente de la pista de patinaje.

-_"Ha llegado la ora de patinar en parejas asi que agarren a su parej y ¡A patinar juntos!_-dijo el anunciante mientras veíamos a muchos chicos corriendo con chicas de la mano hacia la pista de patinaje.

Ambos, Maka y yo, vimos como Black cogía la mano de una nerviosa Tsubaki, pero palideció al ver la pista de patinaje.

Vi como Maka trataba de acercárseles pero su mejor amiga le dedico una mirada de estare-bien-no-te-preocupes-y-diviertete.

Inesperadamente tomo mi mano y me arrastro a la pista de patinaje, junto con los demás chicos y chicas que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

Iba a decir algo, pero lo que dijo ella izo que quedara callado definitivamente.

-Solo cállate y disfruta de nuestro tiempo juntos-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojada.

La mire atonito y trate de seguir su ritmo, ya que para ser una nerd, Maka patinaba como una de esas chicas que entrenan patinaje como deporte, ya que era muy rápida.

Le sonreí como pude ya que estaba muy sonrojada por lo que había dicho antes, es mas esa sonrisa que aumentara su sonrojo, haciéndole ver mas linda de lo que ya era.

Estabamoscallados y algo sonrojados y cuando iba decirle "perdón" por lo de hace dos años, unas cuantas chicas, con las cuales yo había quedado enredado unos días atrás me sonrieron y me guiñaron el ojo; y mi querida _acompañante_ vio todo.

Vi como Maka se puso furiosa y de repente una aura eufórica comenzó a estar a su alrededor, pensé que me daría un Maka-Chop, pero cuando se puso adelante mio y me brindo una sonrisa la cual yo recocnoci como fingida, luego me saco la lengua, después me frunció el ceño, murmurando un _idiota depravado_ y justo cuando se iba a voltear para estar mas "alejarse de mi" .

Nos cayo una enorme avalancha, haciendo que besara a Maka accidentalmente en la boca.

El beso se sintió tan maravilloso como cuando ella termino conmigo, pero esta vez se sintió tan diferente, que jure que estaba en el cielo.

Ella me empujo bruscamente haciendo que me separara a la fuerza y cayera hacia atras sobre otros patinadores, mareados y algunos inconscientes.

Vi como Maka se sonrojoba y se retiraba algo avergonzada por nuestro acto.

Cuando me pare y la busque con la mirada vi como entraba en el sanitario de señoritas, y deduje que no saldría de ahí durante un buen tiempo, asi que intente adivinar o encontrar ¿Por qué no caimos si íbamos tan bien? Y mi mirada se detuvo en cierta _pareja_.

Black Star ayudaba a levantar a una inconsciente Tsubaki.

-¿Qué paso?-dije mientras me acercaba a ayudar.

-Bueno, Tsubaki me dijo que no sabia patinar, asi que le propuse que nos quedaramos al ultimo para poder enseñarle, y en cuando crei que ya podría hacerlo por si misma, se resbalo con algo y perdió el equilibrio haciendo que todos cayeran uno encima de otro.

"_Bueno, ya encontre la causa y no, no me siento mal por la caída"_

-¿Black Star?-dije mientras lo ayudaba a sacar a su amada de la pista de patinaje.

-Si, dime-dijo mientras la poníamos en una banca y comenzaba a usar un papel y lo agitaba para darle viento y se despertara.

-¿He dicho que te quiero?-le dije mientras sonreía de forma torcida enseñandomis dientes.

-No, jamás, viejo-dijo mientras seguía con su tarea de reanimar a su amada.

-Te quiero-le dije mientras revolví sus cabellos, de por si ya desordenados.

-¿Qué demonios…?-dijo reaccionando a lo que había dicho.

-Nada-dije mientras volvia a poner mi sonrisa torcida al ver llegar a una Maka molesta y muy, pero muy sonrojada.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo con un tono muy irritado pero cambio su rostro de frustacion al ver el estado de su mejor amiga.

¿Maka-chan? ¿Black Star?-dijo Tsubaki reaccionando mientras las fracciones de los nombrados se relajaba.

-Muy bien, vamos a la segunda parte-dijo mi mejor amigo coegiendo, no practicamente arrastrando a Tsubaki hacia un lugar desconocido.

-Black, la heladería queda por el otro lado-dije mientras veía a mi mejor amigo regresar y poner su pose de Dios.

-Eso ya lo sabia mortal, ¡EL GRAN ORE-SAMA LO SABE TODO! ¡VAMOS TSUBAKI!-dijo mientras volvia a arrastrar a la chica hacia la heladería.

-¿Vamos?-le dije a Maka pofreciendole mi mano.

La cual la rechazo fuertemente.

-Puedo caminar por mi misma y ademas se donde esta la heladería, puedo llegar por mi misma, gracias-dijo mientras se iba echando algo de humo por su cabeza.

Negué levemente con mi cabeza, esta cita si seria muy, pero muy divertida.

**Domo domo mina-san!**

**Fin de la parte uno del capitulo 5.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no, bueno, no las puedo complacer en todo lo que digan.**

**Nya! Es broma, si aceptare sus criticas sean positivas o negativas, ademas estoy abierta a sugerencias!**

**Celebrando el lanzamiento del noveno libro de la saga de la Casa De La Noche!**

**Y como estoy de buen humor, les dejo la continuación de este fic y el alnzamiento de un nuevo fic el cual lo subiré la próxima semana o mediados de la otra.**

**Bueno Bye!**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews, y sugerencias!**

**Att: Black Papermoon75**


	6. part 2: ice cream

**Domo domo mina-san!**

**He aquí la segnda parte del capitulo final!**

**Lamento no haber actualizado, pero se los explicare mas tarde ahora…**

**Es tiempo de leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: La cita<strong>

_**Parte 2: Helados**_

**Maka pov.**

_Me bese con Soul._

_¿Me bese con Soul?_

_¡Me bese con Soul!_

_¿¡ME BESE CON SOUL!_

Ese pensamiento no dejaba de rondar en mi cabeza desde que _accidentalmente _me bese con Soul Evans, mi exnovio.

Me encontraba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la heladería y ahora un _curioso _Soul me preguntaba algo.

-¡MAKA!-dijo el pegando un enorme y bullicioso grito haciendo que cayera sobre mi trasero, y si haciendo obviamente que me doliera.

Todo el mundo se giro para ver nuestra pequeña escena; haciendo que algunas personas se rieran o murmuraban un _"babosos enamorados"_

Role mis ojos ante ese estúpido comentario, si tan solo supieran.

Aparte a un preocupado Soul, y me puse en la fila en donde vi a una pareja tratando de decidir que clase de helado iban a comer y que contimentos querían en sus helados.

Tortolos, siempre tratano de pedir lo mismo para llamarse entre si _almas gemelas_.

Si tan solo supieran lo que es el amor verdaderamente.

Me sonroje fugazmente mientras ese pensamiento llego ami cabeza, yo no era la persona indicada para decir eso ya que…

Perdi el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien me peñiscaba horrible y dolorosamente.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolio!-le grite prácticamente a Soul, quien solo sonreía malévolamente por su anterior acción.

-Me alegro porque capte tu atención-dijo mientras yo me sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada de la suya.

-Si seras tonto, porque simplemente no pusiste tu mano al frente de mi rostro y la movias, eso habría hecho una persona normal-le dije haciendo que el me frunciera el ceño.

-¿Acaso soy anormal ahora solo porque te peñisque para llamar tu atención?-dijo el mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Lo cual hacia cuando empezábamos una de nuestras "amorosas" peleas.

Pues yo no lo iba a dejar ganar esta, me gusta, no _lo amo_ pero ni muerta le iba a decir eso y dejar que ganara esta discusión.

-No te lo quería decir frente a tanta gente para avergonzarte mas no me dejas otra salida; si eres anormal, que otro chico prefiere la fresa antes que el chocolate.-lo dije prácticamente alto para que la pareja de adelante oyera lo que dije.

Desearía haber traido mi cámara para tomar una foto de la expresión que su cara adopto cuando dije eso, si _cariño_ y hay mas aun.

Justo cuando el iba a decir algo, Tsubaki y Black Star nos jalaron hacia una mesa en donde sorpresivamente habían cuatro vasitos de helado.

-Muchachos nadie necesitaba ese pequeño teatro que montaron, si querían dinero porque simplemente no le pidieron un poquito a su Gran Dios-dijo Black adoptando su pose de Dios mientras reia a carcajadas.

-¿Qué teatro?-dijo Soul con una voz algo confusa y su expresión mostraba lo mismo.

-Vamos viejo, el teatrito que tu y Maka armaron en la fila para comprar los helados, y dime algo ¿Qué es eso de "escoger la fresa por el chocolate? Dejame decirte que no se tratan de helados y no me quiero enterar de que eres gay-dijo el mientras comia su helado felizmente.

Estaba tratando de contener las risas pero no pude, cuando dije _escoger la fresa sobre el chocolate_ hablaba de las películas ya que a Soul le gustaban algunas películas romanticas y no las usuales de acción.

Nunca imagine que su mejor amigo voltearía las cosas de tal manera que lo hiciera ver _muy confuso_.

La reacción de Soul fue obvia ya que cogió una enorme cucharada de helado y sela tiro en la cara a Black Star y oh si era helado de chocolate.

-¡Oh Black lo siento tanto! Pero comprenderas que a mi si me gusta el _chocolate_-dijo el arrastrando el sarcasmo la ultima palabra.

Y la reacción, en este caso infantil, de Black Star era algo obvia ya que cogió la misma cantidad de helado que Soul y se la tiro a el pero la esquivo haciendo que cayera sobre una chica de cabello castaño.

-¿Qué demonios…? Ahora me las pagaras-y esta chica hizo lo mismo que Black y le lanzo la misma cantidad de helado a el mas el lo esquivo haciendo que cayera sobre un niño de 9 u 8 años.

El se giro para ver a su atacante y su rostro se lleno de una alegria inimaginablemente posible.

_Esto es un mal presentimiento_

Y tenia razón.

-¡GUERRA DE HELADOS!-cuando ese niño dijo eso todo el mundo en la heladería se estaba tirando helados los unos a los otros.

Tsubaki y yo nos ocultamos de los disparos bajo las mesas y si nos llegaba algún _proyectil_ nos cubríamos con una de las bandejas que los trabajadores usaban para traer los helados.

Fue divertido mientras duro, ya que en unas horas entro el administrador y el tuvo una mirada de _¿Qué demonios paso aquí?_ Y eso mismo fue lo que pregunto

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-dije el adoptando una pose muy enfadada.

-Señor, vera unos cicos iniciaron una guerra de helados y…-pero fue cortado por el administrador.

-Y que esta esperando ¡EXPULSE A ESOS REVOLTOSOS DE MI TIENDA AHORA!-dijo el gritando tan alto que hiz nosotros cuatro nos asustaramos y mucho.

Soul me toco el hombro e hizo una señal para que lo siguiera y asi lo hice pero muy silenciosamente para que el _chico _no se diera cuenta.

Pero la suerte si que no odia…

Justo en el momento en que estábamos escapando Tsubaki-chan vio lo que parecía ser un _raton _y grito tan alto que hizo que Black Star se golpeara contra una mesa, resaltando obviamente que estábamos yendo.

-¡AHÍ ESTAN!-dijo el chico mientras cogía a Soul y a su mejor amigo del cuello de sus camisetas y el administrador nos sujetaba fuertemente nuestras muñecas y nos sacaron del local prácticamente del local.

-Gracias Black Star-dije sarcásticamente mientras ayudaba a levantar a Tsubaki-chan.

-No me las des a mi Maka, porque no se lo agradeces a Soul, el fue el que empezó todo esto-dije el meintras se limpiaba la cara de los rastros de helado qu Soul le había echado encima.

El nombrado solo se encogió de hombros, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpio la cara el helado que tenia embarrado.

Sorpresivamente, bueno no para mi, el tenia un helado escondido detrás suyo y oh si era El helado, unos lo llamarían _el helado del mal, _pero yo lo llame _dulce venganza._

Le murmure bajito para que nadie no escuchara: -¿Qué demonios haces?-

El solo sonrio sarcásticamente y se encngio de hombros de nuevo antes de conestarme.

-Solo jugando-dijo mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo.

Decidi que Tsubaki-chan no debería ser afectada también por la dulce venganza asi que la convenci de ir a oro lado del parque a ver unas flores y ella acepto cordialmente.

Agradeci mentalmente que ella me acompañara porque no pasaron ni dos segundo y Soul ya había derramado la dulce venganza… en los pantalones de su mejor amigo.

Una gotita al estilo anime nos bajo por la sien a mi y a Tsubaki-chan al ver como un _congelado _Black Star trataba de atrapar a un risueño Soul.

Cuando odo termino, osea que Black Star se canso de perseguir a Soul con la dulce venganza en sus pantalones, nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas a prepararnos para la _cena_.

En el trayecto a mi casa, Soul me acompaño amablemente diciendo "Que podría pasarme algo porqu soy detestablemente de mala suerte", no hablamos de nada except de incidente con su mejor amigo y la guerra de helados.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, solte un suspiro de cansancio, porque quien no lo tendría después de semejante tarde.

-Bueno, será mejor que le diga a papa que ya llegue a casa y no se asuste-dije mientras comnzaba a entrar por la puerta.

-¡Espera!-dijo Soul algo alterado e hizo que detuviera cogiéndome la muñeca

Lo vi con _confusión _escrito en toda mi cara y el solo se sonrojo y aprto la mirada.

-Tienes helado en la cara-dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo y me lo entregaba.

Conociendo a Soul Evans, y vaya que lo conozco, esto era algo inusual en el o por lo menos raro que _el _me de uno de sus pañuels, los cuales atesoraba mucho, a mi su _exnovia_.

-Eh… gracias supongo-dije mientras le sonreí radiantemente y entre a mi casa no sinantes despedirme de el con mi mano.

Si en definitiva, este dia no estuvo tan mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de este capitulo ^^<strong>

**Bueno he actualizado el fic or fin luego de, no se 3 o 4 meses *-***

**La razón pr la que no lo pude actualizar fue porque estaba en exámenes y al fin los termine y ahora estoy… libre!**

**Entre jugar **_**Play**_** y escribir prefiero escribir, pero ya saben el **_**Play **_**tiene muchos juegos increíbles y a mi me fascinan demasiado, mas no tanto para ponerme a jugar hasta las doce de la noche *-***

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y si no… bueno me esforzare mas en hacerlo mejor ^^**

**Gracias por los reviews en Marked y los reviews en este fic.**

**Att: Black Diamond75**


	7. Part3: Dinner

**Holis~!**

**Al fin ha llegado la hora del capitulo final de mi fic Fireworks, pero no se asusten au falta un epilogo y termina esta historiap.**

**Espero que les gute este capi y vere si lo actualizo en unos minutos para que terminen de leerlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: La cita<strong>

_**Parte 3: Cena**_

**Maka Pov.**

Bueno, creo que pudo haber sido peor aunque…

No, mi vida ha sido perfecta pero esto seria como la cereza de imperfección en mi vida y eso me gustaba y mucho, si les soy sincera.

Ahora me estaba preparando para ir a la tercera parte de esta cita: una cena romántica en un restaurante muy fino en Death City.

Justo cuando iba a vestirme sonó mi celular con el tono de _A Year Without Rain _de Selena Gómez avisándome que tenía un mensaje de texto.

Me acerque lo mas rápidamente y cogí mi móvil para ver de que se trataba o de quien se trataba.

_Maka-chan_

_Quiero que vengas a mi casa para que me ayudes a decidir mi ropa ya que Liz-chan esta ocupada arreglando sus maletas para ver la semana de la moda en Nueva York._

_Y para que me ayudes a pensar en varias cosas relacionadas a mis sentimientos._

_Att: Tsubaki_

_PD: Contesta lo más rápido que puedas por fa!_

Suspire mientras veía el reloj, faltaban unos 6 minutos para las 7 lo que significaba que tenia un tiempo libre para atender las necesidades amorosas de mi mejor amiga.

Volví a suspirar mientras iba en dirección a mi ropero y cogía mi vestido y lo colocaba suavemente en una pequeña maleta.

Este día iba a ser más estresante.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Pov.<strong>

-Bueno, creo que casi es hora Black-dije mientras me desabrochaba mi camiseta y tiraba la corbata a un lado desconocido de mi cuarto

Me intrigo que mi mejor amigo no haya hecho su aparición de un Dios y diciendo que no tenía derecho a decir su nombre porque yo era un vulgar humano.

Me encamine hacia su cuarto para darme cuenta de Black Star estaba dormido en el suelo con la misma ropa que había llevado a la heladería, es decir, llevaba los pantalones achocolatados de esta misma tarde.

-Black Star despierta-dije mientras movía mi pie en la cabeza de mi mejor amigo y trataba de que reaccionara rápido.

Rayos, no tenemos tiempo para jugar y de paso él se pone a dormir.

Entonces intente algo que sabia que iba a funcionar y definitivamente lo despertaría de su sueño profundo y eterno.

-Black, has ganado el premio máximo de un Dios, una estatua de oro en centro de la ciudad-dije mientras veía como él se levantaba de golpe y buscaba con su mirada la "supuesta estatua"

-Soul, ¿Dónde esta mi estatua? Me la merezco soy un Dios nyajajaja-comenco a decir mientras adoptaba u pose de Dios en la cama.

-Si como digas, oye sabes que faltan 10 minutos para la cena…-dije mientras salía del cuarto rápidamente.

Cuando estaba en la sala escuche un grito desgarrador, como el de una mujer embarazada cuando esta en labor de parto.

Sonreí para mis adentros, esto era entretenido.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka Pov.<strong>

Ya habíamos llegado y teníamos si quiera unos 30 minutos esperando a los babosos para que llegaran y para que pudiéramos comer.

Por mi parte solo quería algo solido para ingerir mientras que mi mejor amiga estaba paranoica diciendo cosas como "él no me quiere y por eso no viene" o "hemos llegado demasiado temprano".

Suspire mientras volvía mi mirada a mi reloj de muñeca y veía hacia la entrada del restaurante por si acaso ya estaba llegando.

"Si Soul Evans me dejo plantada, mañana vera lo que es bueno" pensé mientras cogía un servilleta y la hacia trocitos sin importarme que la gente me quedara viendo como si yo hubiera perdido el juicio.

Mire a Tsubaki de nuevo y… me dio miedo.

Bueno ella estaba riendo, pero solita y era una de esas risas que solía hacer l profesor Stein cuando esta a punto de diseccionar un animal raro.

Y justo cuando me distraje, escuche un "Tu Dios te ordena que le digas donde esta su amada" y alce mi vista para encontrarme con los babosos perdidos.

-Aquí estamos, _tontos-_le dije mientras agitaba mi mano hacia donde estaban ellos.

Me vieron e ignoraron a las personas que les mandaban miradas asesinas; porque Black Star robaba las canastas de pan de las mesas cerca de las nuestra y de paso comía con la boca vierta.

-Come con la boca cerrada-dijimos Soul y yo al unísono mientras que él nos ignoraba y se giraba hacia Tsubaki, aun con la boca llena de comida.

-Tsubaki, que te parece ¡Me alegra que estemos saliendo porque un Dios como yo te puede llenar de varios lujos!-dijo el mientras escupía trozos de pan a la cara de mi amiga.

-¡Black Star! ¿Podrías comer con la boca cerrada?-dijo ella mientras se cubria con el menú tratando de que ya no le cayera mas comida a su pobre rosto.

Me dio tanto coraje que de la nada cogi una enciclopedia de 2000 palabras sobre el buen comportamiento en la mesa y se lo estrelle en su cabeza, claro no sin antes decir Maka-chop.

Eso fue la parte mas divertida de la cena.

**General Pov.**

En una mesa corriente en un restaurante fino de Death City, se encontraban cuatro individuos; dos chicas y un chico, el otro estaba inconsciente por un enorme chichón en su cabeza.

De pronto se les acerco una hermosa mesera a preguntarles sobre la comida que querian degustar en esa noche

-Buenas, mi nombres es Blair y seré su mesera-dijo ella mientras a un chico albino se le ponían los ojos de corazón por la mesera ahí presente.

"_Es un pervertido, pensé que había cambiado pero sigue estando igual, ya vera lo que es bueno para sus ojos… y su bolsillo" _peno una chica rubia mientras sonreía macabramente y buscaba con la mirada el platillo mas costoso del menú.

La chica pelinegra trataba sin éxito de revivir al chico de cabello azul, ya que se estaba preocupando de que nunca despertaría y que la dejaría sola. Ese pensamiento oprimió el corazón de la chica, solo un poco

-Black Star, ya hay que pedir la comida-dijo ella mientras esperaba la reacción de este.

De repente él se levanto y puso sus pies en la mesa y se coloco en su postura de Dios, o era así como él le decía.

-Bien, tráiganme un pollo entero porque tu Dios tiene mucha hambre-dijo el mientras reía maniáticamente y a todos los presentes se les bajaba una gotita al estilo anime.

-Black no hay eso-dijo el chico albino mientras seguia consultando su menú con cuidado.

-Entonces dame una pechuga de pollo, pero sin ensalada-dijo Black Star mientras tomaba asiento y seguía comiendo pan.

-A mi me da una ensalada de pollo por favor-dijo Tsubaki mientras ponía una sonrisa y entregaba su menú y el de Black Star.

-Yo quiero un sándwich de pavo-dijo Soul mientras entregaba su menú

Solo faltaba una persona en pedí su orden y entregar su menú a la mesera.

Maka

-Bueno, yo quisiera que me de un filete con puré de patatas y una ensalada de chicharos-dijo ella mientras todos estaban en shock e incluso la mesera.

-Este bien-dijo y con una sonrisa la cual Maka considero falsa, la mesera se fue.

Todo fue silencio hasta que un chico albino rompió el silencio.

-¿Te has vuelto loca Maka? ¡Ese plato cuesta $50!-dijo Soul mientras le fruncía el ceño a su ex.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa de que no revisaras el menú tantas veces como lo hiciste con la mesera-dijo ella mientras se cruzaba los brazos y lo miraba de mala gana.

Despees de eso todo fue total silencio de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka Pov.<strong>

¡Agh! ¡Soul es un total cerdo!

La _meserita _ya nos había traído nuestros platillos y de paso cuando se iba le había dejado a Soul su numero, por si el estuviera interesado en pasar el rato.

¿Qué me pasa? Se supone que me debería dar igual, pero siento como si debería golpearlo por coquetear con otras chicas.

Suspire, mis sentimientos eran una gran mescolanza y de paso Tsubaki.

Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que mi mejo amiga estaba dormida sobre su comida.

Moví su cabeza con mi tenedor, y si ella estaba profundamente dormida, así que hice algo improvisado en ese momento.

-¡OMG! ¡Tsubaki esta intoxicada! ¡Alguien llévela al hospital!-dije mientras trataba de contener la risa mientras veía como Black Star se paraba de su asiento y la cogía en su hombro no sin antes decirnos:

-¡GUARDENLE LA COMIDA A SU DIOS, MORTALES!-y dicho esto el desapareció por la puerta.

Soul y yo chocamos manos, no sabíamos desecho de Black y Tsubaki, no me malentiendan yo quiero a mi mejor amiga pero ella se estaba muriendo de sueño y no era justo que solo su cita disfrute de la cena.

Bien, ahora estamos solos.

-Disculpe, esta es la cuenta-dijo Blair mientras tiraba una pequeña libreta y se iba.

Soul vio la cuenta de reojo y busco algo y… palideció horriblemente.

-Black se llevo mi billetera y no tengo dinero para pagar la cena-dijo mientras Blair venia coger el dinero.

Y nos toco pagar a nosotros.

**Soul Pov.**

Black Star donde quiera que estés… ¡TE ODIO!

Sucede que se baboso se llevo mi billetera y con ella el dinero para pagar la cena, no tenia nada ni siquiera un centavo

Po suerte Blair, siendo el encanto que era, nos dejo pagar nuestra deuda con trabajo, es decir, lavar platos.

-Esto es tu culpa Evans-dijo Maka mientras limpiaba unos platos y los colocaba en la repisa

-Mi culpa, tu pediste el filete con no sé que-dije mientras fregaba mas fuerte el plato que tenia en mis manos.

-Eso fue porque no dejabas de miar a la mesera como si fuera un pedazo de carne-dijo ella mientras me arranchaba el plato que tenia y lo colocaba en la repisa.

-Para tu información ella era no más bien, _es_ u encanto comparado contigo-dije mientras tomaba un plato y lo tallaba fuertemente.

-Pues nada de esto hubiera pasado si no me hubieras utilizado hace dos años-dijo mientras volvía a repetir su última acción.

-Ya que estamos siendo honestos, si no estuviera enamorado de ti jamás habría accedido a esta cita doble-dije mientras sentía como se me resbalaba el palto y lo dejaba caer en el fregadero.

Hubo un silencioso matador, uno de esos que solo pasan en las películas de terror.

-¿En serio estas enamorado de mi?-dijo Maka mientras oía como se acercaba a mi y yo me ponía nervioso.

-Yo…-no pude decir nada porque ella me había tomado la mano y me sonreía con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo también Soul-dijo ella mientras yo me acercaba a Maka para recibir un beso en mis labios, pero solo llegue a recibir un beso en mi mejilla.

-No aun-dijo ella mientras me daba un abrazo y yo le correspondía.

Nos quedamos así un tiempo hasta que Maka vio el reloj de la pared y se separo a regañadientes de mí.

-Soul, debo irme ahora tengo practica en el club mañana temprano-me dijo mientras me daba otro beso en la mejilla y se despedía de mi con la mano.

Y ni siquiera pude constarle con un adiós ni nada, solo me quede ahí parado sin hacer nada hasta que la voz chillona de Blair me saco del trace:

-Soul-kun, rápido esos platos-dijo ella mientras lanzaba un pañuelo de papel y me indicaba que volviera a trabajar.

Bueno, fue la mejor cita del mundo, eso sin contar la parte de la cena y la heladería.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin!<strong>

**OMG! Termine este fic y me siento muy orgullosa!**

**Este capitulo me salio muy lrgo y eso me alegro aun mas ya que los anterires los habia hecho muy cortos y no salían como quería.**

**Espero les guste auqnue flata el epilogo. Para que puedan entender el final y aaaaalgunas cosas que sucediero en el fic, además de la relación de Black Star y Tsubaki!**

**Bye for now!**


	8. Fireworks

**Holis~!**

**He llegado con el epilogo de Fireworks y asi s como se acaba esta historia!**

**Quisiera agradecer a aquellas personas que me apoyaron con este fic desde el principio y gracias a sus insistentes reviews es que he podido continuar con mi historia.**

**En serio, muchas gracias =D**

**AQUÍ EL EPILOGO!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogo: Fuegos Artificiales.<strong>_

**Soul Pov.**

Volví a bostezar mientras instalaba mí puesto de besos en medio del corredor escolar para atraer más clientela aunque ya tenia el dinero para mi motocicleta, me gustaba recibir besos de las chicas.

Es lo que todo chico quiere.

Seguía pensativo por la forma en la que Maka me había dicho que también me amaba, si me correspondía entonces ¿Por qué no me dejo besarla?

Mujeres, son raras hasta cuando se declaran sus sentimientos.

Decidí apartar esos pensamientos mientras ponía el letrerito de _"Ausente" _a _"Disponible"_ y esperaba a que las chicas llegaran ya que, sino me equivocaba la hora de almuerzo comenzaría dentro de unas horas.

Pero me gustaba esperar, ya que como solia decir mi hermano Wes, "Las mejores cosas siempre se hacen esperar" o en este caso era _los mejores besos. _

Sonrei mientras esperaba tranquilo en mi puesto a que me llovieran las chicas del todo el instituto, bueno excepto la novia de Kid, la _futura novia _de Black y las otras dos que salian con Ox y Harvar.

Si, casi todas ellas harian fila para conseguir un beso mio, y a veces unas cuantas volvian a hacer fila para recibir otro beso de mi parte. Raro ¿no?

Y tendría mas y mas ingresos para ver si algun dia podria invitar a cierta chica a una cena especial, claro sin invitar a las personitas que nos hicieron compañia interrumpiendo grandes momentos con sus cositas triviales.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no vi que ya había alguien en mi puesto y había dejado un dólar y carraspeo un poco para llamar mi atención.

Cuando me gire para de ver de quien se trataba me sorprendió mucho, bueno no el todo, ver ahí parada a Maka y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras ondeaba un dólar en mi cara.

-Buenos días Soul-dijo ella mientras ponía el dólar en el mostrador.

Cuando ella me saludo decidi hacer como que estaba enojado con ella por lo que habia pasado el dia sabado, lo de la cena: ya que me habia dejado ahi solito y tuve que trabajar hasta las 12 de la noche. Bueno en parte si estaba enojado de verdad por lo ocurrido.

Diganme, ¿Quien se va como si nada despues de confesar sus sentimientos? No se que clase de chica era Maka pero definitivamente no era una normal.

Sonreí arrogantemente mientras veía como Maka se desesperaba porque no le prestaba atencion y seguia consumido por mis pensamientos, esto era divertido.

Decidi ceder y girar mi rostro para poder ver su ceño ligeramente fruncidoy una mirada matadora en sus ojos.

Era cierto, las chicas se ven mas lindas cuando estan enojadas.

-Buenos días Maka, ¿Qué deseas?-le dije para molestar mientras veía como ella fruncía su aun mas ceño y maldecía por lo bajo.

-¿Realmente tienes que preguntar que quiero?-dijo ella mientras se cruzaba los brazos y me daba una mirada llena de odio y una que decia _quiero-un-beso_.

Le volví a sonreí de manera astuta y arrogante debido a su enojo, odiaba admitirlo peo ella era simplemente adorable cuando se enojaba en especial cuando inflaba sus cachetes.

-Bien, te besare-dije mientras tomaba el dólar de sus manos y acercaba su rostro al mio y nos fundíamos en un beso maravilloso

¿Por qué digo esto? Bueno es que cuando comenzamos a besarnos sentí algo especial, ese algo no que no sentía con las otras chicas que había besado, este estaba lleno de emocion, de amor, de correspondencia no del simple sueño vuelto en realidad, no había…

Fuegos artificiales.

Mi boca se sentía como un 4 de julio llena de alegría y llena de tantos fuegos artificiales que pensé que explotaría debido a las explociones que no cesaban y continuaban.

Nos separamos debido a la falta de oxigeno y pude apreciar un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas y una amorosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y bien…-dije mientras ponía mis codos sobre mi estante.

-¿Y bien que?-dijo ella con una voz inocente mientras me miraba y me daba una sonrisa traviesa.

Suspire cansado, me estaría arriesgando pero no me importaba tenia que decírselo ahora o no se lo diria nunca.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, de verdad?-le dije mientras esperaba su respuesta algo dudoso.

Ella me miro para después darme un abrazo y asentir enérgicamente con su cabeza mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

Este día era el mejor

* * *

><p>Nos encontrabamos en el patio, refugiados bajo la sombra de una arbol porque, como Maka habia dicho, era muy aburrido estar adentro de la escuela sino ibamos a recibir clases.<p>

Al principio refute notablemente, ya que no queria dejar mi puesto, pero ella me convencio y tuve que guardar mi negocio por ahora ya que continuaria en la hora de salida

Cualquiera que nos viera diria que eramos estudiantes vagos, pero nosotros ya teniamos pasado el trimestre por lo que ahora nos tomabamos horas extra.

Tomabamos las clases como nuestro tiempo libre, ya que Shinigami-sama prohibio que nosotros, los alumnos, faltaramos a clases. Segun su hijo dice que es muy asimtrico.

Suspire, Kid jamas cambiaria, ¿Como era que Crona lo queria tanto?

Decidi romper el silencio con la pregunta en la que estabamos muy interesados y era un enigma para nosotros, e especial para mi.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo les fue a Black y a tu amiga?-le dije mientras estábamos en el suelo.

Ella parecía estar meditando su respuesta, yo comence a imaginar lo peor porque si algo habia salido mal Black no dejaria de llorar como niña pequeña que perdio su muñeca Barbie, pero despues de un tiempo solto un despreocupado:

-Se llevan bien, creo que saldrán mas seguido aunque no lo se, Tsubaki llego ayer media conmocionada-dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros

Asentí comprendiendo su respuesta, es decir, Black era mi mejor amigo, peo aceptémoslo el no llegaría a tener muchas citas debido a su _molesta _actitud de ser el Dios sobre todos nosotros.

Era una suerte de que la amiga de Maka, _mi novia_, le haya prestado atención a sus boberías.

Ella continuo para que puediese entender un poco de su meditacion anterior acerca de mi pregunta.

-Tsubaki estaba conmocionada porque Black Star habia cometido un error gravisimo.

"Enves de haberla llevado a la sala de intoxicados el la llevo a la sala de maternidad, y justo en ese entonces una mujer estaba dando a luz y pues...

Se traumaron por lo que vieron y te aseguro que de por vida"

Comence a reirme por lo ue habia pasado, no podia creer que mi mejor amigo haya cometido tan grave error, es decir, quien confunde la sala de maternidad con la de intoxicados.

De repente se me vino a la mente la vez que Maka y yo terminamos y recordé al chico de ojos azules y rubio que la estaba consolando.

-Maka te puedo hacer una pregunta pero no te enojes ¿si?-le dije mientras me giraba para verla.

-Si es sobre el aumento de tamaño de mis pechos, no te lo contestare-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojada por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

Sonreí arrogantemente mientras imaginaba la respuesta a esa pregunta, negué levemente con mi cabeza lo mejor era evitar un Maka-chop, así que por ahora no le daría mi respuesta a esa pregunta, _aun no._

-No _sobre eso_ todavía no, a lo que me refiero es que ¿Quién era ese chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que te estaba consolando aquella vez?-pregunte algo nervioso ya que me dolía recordar lo idiota que había sido por no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella antes de que eso sucedería.

Maka me miro y después desvió su rostro un rato mientras el silencio nos cubría por completo hasta que se giro para mírame a la cara y en ella se mostro una sonrisa de pura alegría.

Estaba confundido.

-Esa persona era mi primo Hero.

"Él había venido por mi ese día porque mi madre estaba de isita y queipa verme pero de pronto me encontró llorando y me pregunto que me pasaba le tuve que contar todo lo que me paso así que lo siento

Pero no te preocupes, Hero es gay así que o anda detrás de mi"

Me quede callado mientras solo escuchábamos el sonido de las hojas que eran llevadas por el viento y este mismo las dejaba en el suelo.

En ese momento me alegre de que Hero no estuviera attras de ella, digo ella no es fea ni nada por el estilo: es solo que no soportaria la idea de que ella me cambiase por otra persona. No podria soportarlo.

-Soul…-dijo Maka mientras yo seguía concentrado en el viento y las hojas.

-Dime-le dije mientras sentía como mi rostro era volteado y de repente sentí sus labios sobre los míos en un beso que transmitía toda clase de sentimientos que ella sentia por mi y viceversa.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y ella se acurruco más mí y yo no dude en pasar mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándola aun más a mi cuerpo.

-Ahora si estoy segura-dijo Maka mientras se apretaba más a mí.

-¿De que estas segura?-le pregunte mientras la miraba de reojo y a lo lejos escuchaba la campana indicándonos el comienzo de la jora de almuerzo.

-De que siento fuegos artificiales cuando te beso-dijo ella mientras se separaba de mi agarre solo para arrastrarme al comedor.

Esto era divertido, y me gustaba mucho no iba a negar.

Tener a la chica que te gusta, y que ella te diga que ve fueos artificiales mientras te besa es algo maravilloso.

Sonreí mientras me dejaba llevar por ella, entonces Maka se giro y me dijo:

-Black Star y Tsubaki quieren tener una doble cita con nosotros de nuevo-dijo mientras me sonriea pero yo solo llegue a fingir.

Bueno, necesitamos algo de entretenimiento extra ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin definitivo!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mí en lo personal me gusto mucho, ¿y que opinan ustedes?**

**Les digo que a mi prima no le gusto mucho el final y dice que hice la grande pero no me importo porque a mi, la autora, me gusto ^^**

**Lo que mas quiero, y por favor tómenlo en cuneta, no dejen reviews que digan "**_**Perdí el tiempo leyendo tu fic" o "No me gusto el final que le pusiste"**_

**Yo sé que cada persona es diferente pero algunas opiniones se guardan para si mismos que es preferible decirles a las personas, aunque muchas de ellas digan la verdad lastiman los sentimientos de aquella persona.**

**Así que ya saben.**

**Nos vemos en otro fic!**

**Bye! ^^  
><strong>


End file.
